When all is said and done
by RavenBelours
Summary: Es ist Winter und Cameron trifft eine Entscheidung.


Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören nicht mir sondern Fox bzw. David Shore. Ich verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld-

Die Idee zu diesem Oneshot kam mir als ich im Auto auf meine Mum gewartet habe und „When all is said and done" von Abba gehört habe. Ich musste es einfach zu Papier bringen. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Eigentlich ist es fast ausschließlich eine Beschreibung von Camerons Gedanken und spielt irgendwo in der zweiten oder dritten Staffel, jedenfalls vor der eigentlichen Kündigung in der Serie.

Ich würde mich über Feedback freuen.

Schweigend saß sie am Fenster und betrachtete die Schneeflocken, die lautlos zu Boden rieselten. Der Winter war nun endgültig eingebrochen. Am Boden hatte sich schon ein weißer Flaum gebildet. Einige Menschen liefen noch über die Straße und wollten so schnell es ging in ihre Häuser, denn mit dem Schnee war auch die Kälte gekommen.

All diese Menschen, die für sie weder Namen noch ein richtiges Gesicht hatten, kehrten jetzt in ihre Häuser zurück, vor einen warmen Kamin, in die Arme ihrer Liebsten, tranken vielleicht noch einen heißen Tee.

Während da draußen das Leben weiter ging, saß sie hier drinnen hinter den großen Glasfenstern des PPTH, wo die Zeit still zu stehen schien.

Die Entscheidung, die sie getroffen hatte, war richtig gewesen. Das redete sie sich immer und immer wieder ein. Sie musste zu dieser Entscheidung stehen, konnte jetzt keinen Rückzieher mehr machen.

„Noch hast du nichts gesagt. Es ist noch nicht zu spät!", flüsterte ihr eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf zu. Genau diese Stimme versuchte sie seit einer halben Ewigkeit zum Verstummen zu bringen und doch drängte sie sich immer wieder in ihr Bewusstsein.

Sie musste es nicht tun. Keiner zwang sie zu diesem Entschluss.

Cuddy hatte ihr die Möglichkeit gegeben noch einmal in Ruhe über alles nachzudenken.

Kurze Zeit spielte sie tatsächlich mit dem Gedanken einfach aufzustehen, in Cuddys Büro zu gehen, ihr zu sagen, dass alles ein großer Fehler war und morgen ganz normal zum Dienst zu erscheinen.

Doch es gab doch etwas, dass sie zwang: ihr Verstand. Ihr Verstand, der ihr seit Wochen sagte, dass es so nicht mehr weiter gehen konnte, dass sie etwas ändern musste.

Sie warf einen Blick auf die Uhr: viertel vor 10.

In einer viertel Stunde würde sie es ihm sagen. Würde ihm erklären, warum. Vorausgesetzt ihre Stimme spielte mit.

Erneut richtete sie ihre Augen auf das Geschehen in den Straßen.

Die Menschen, die noch dort entlang eilten, waren weniger geworden. Nur noch selten verirrte sich jemand nach draußen.

Ein Mann stand in einem dünnen Hemd und Sandalen vor der Tür eines Hauses und klopfte schlotternd vor Kälte an dessen Tür. Eine Ehekrise. Der Mann hatte das falsche Los gezogen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er beim gemeinsamen Fernsehen verraten, dass er eine kurze Affäre mit seiner Sekretärin hatte, in der Hoffnung seine Frau würde ihm dies alles, jetzt so kurz vor Weihnachten, verzeihen. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie eben dies nicht getan, hat überreagiert und ihn daraufhin vor die Tür gesetzt. Wahrscheinlich stand sie nun hinter einer zugezogenen Gardine und haderte mit ihrem Gewissen. Vielleicht war er aber auch nur Eine rauchen gewesen und die Tür hinter ihm zugefallen. Sie würde es nie erfahren.

Sie schaute in die Ausschnitte von den Leben der Menschen dort unten, setzte sich aus dem, was sie sah, eine Geschichte zusammen und hatte nicht einmal ihr eigenes Leben unter Kontrolle.

Sie warf einen erneuten Blick auf die Uhr: fünf vor 10.

Der Minutenzeiger schien nur noch zu kriechen.

Sie stand auf und ging im Zimmer umher. Sah sich ein letztes Mal um. Die weiße Tafel, die Kaffeemaschine, der Garderobenständer, an dem zur Zeit nur ihr eigener weißer Kittel hing, all dies war ihr so vertraut.

Jahre hatte sie in diesem Zimmer gearbeitet. Sie ging vorbei an der weißen Tafel, strich leicht, fast schon sanft über diese und sah durch die Glaswände in das angrenzende Büro.

Der rote Ball lag auf dem Schreibtisch, der Fernseher war nach vorne geschoben worden und die Kaffeetasse von heute Morgen stand auf dem weißen Regal neben der Tür.

Sie dachte zurück an all die Tage an denen House hinter dieser Wand in seinem Büro gesessen, mal wieder General Hospital gesehen und absolut gar nichts getan hatte und daran wie oft sie ihn dabei heimlich beobachtet hatte.

Erneut kämpfte sich die Stimme nach oben, die ihr einreden wollte, sie könne noch alles rückgängig machen.

Mit einem Kopfschütteln versuchte sie diese zu verscheuchen und warf nun wieder einen Blick auf die Uhr: 10.

Mit einem Seufzen nahm sie ihre Jacke von einer der Stuhllehnen und ging zur Tür in Houses Büro. Ein letztes Mal ließ sie ihren Blick durch das Diagnosezimmer wandern, dann drehte sie sich entschlossen um und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Sie hörte schon das gleichmäßige Klopfen seiner Schritte auf dem Gang und wenig später öffnete sich die Tür und er kam herein.

„Was wollen sie denn noch hier? Kein Todkranker da, mit dem sie sich noch anfreunden könnten?", fragte er in gewohnter Weise und humpelte an ihr vorbei zu seinem Schreibtischstuhl.

„Ich kündige.", sagte sie und schluckte den aufsteigenden Kloß in ihrem Hals herunter.

House hielt für einen Moment inne, seinen Ball in den Händen zu drehen. Diesen Moment nutzte sie aus, um ihre Ansprache zu Ende zu bringen.

„Ich kann nicht mehr mit ihnen arbeiten. Ich liebe sie und ich werde sie immer lieben. Das trübt meinen Verstand und meine Urteilsfähigkeit. Auf Wiedersehen."

Sie drehte sich um, verließ das Büro und das Krankenhaus und atmete die kalte Luft draußen tief ein.

Es war alles gesagt und getan.


End file.
